Solar cell modules typically have a structure in which a string of solar cells composed of a plurality of solar cells connected Via a conductor is interposed between two protective components, and an encapsulant is filled between the protective components. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a solar cell module in which a thermally crosslinkable resin sheet is used as the encapsulant. The method disclosed therein includes a step of heating a stack in which solar cells, thermally crosslinkable resin sheets, and protective components are sequentially layered, by applying light having a maximum spectral radiance between a wavelength of 1.2 μm to 12 μm, the spectral radiance at a wavelength of 1.1 μm being 30% or less of the maximum spectral radiance, to press-bond the layers together.